Czekać
by charlotte1989
Summary: Jak to było i jest z Bones z punktu widzenia Bootha. Opowiadanie zajęło 3 miejsce w konkursie na jednym z forum o serialu "Kości".


**Czekać**

* * *

><p><em><strong>''Kto miłości nie zaznał już jej nie odnajdzie. Kto na nią wciąż czeka nikogo nie kocha, spróbuj jej nie chcieć – wtedy przyjdzie sama''. <strong>__J. Twardowski._

To było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Przyszło tak niespodziewanie burząc cały mój dotychczasowy świat. Uporządkowany, zhierarchizowany, w którym byłem pewny każdego dnia. Do czasu.

Jednego dnia byłem zdrowy, a kolejnego czekałem na operację, która miała uratować mi życie. Bałem się. Cholernie się bałem, ale nie mogłem pokazać tego po sobie bo wtedy ona zaczęłaby się bać. A tego nie chciałem. Widziałem jej szklane oczy, ale była twarda. Chciałem, by taka pozostała, chciałem zapamiętać jej hardy wyraz twarzy na wypadek gdybym się nie obudził. I prawie tak się stało...

Śpiączka. Krótkotrwała, ale zawsze. Cztery dni nieświadomości. Cztery dni niepokoju. Cztery dni w zupełnie innym życiu. Życiu, które wiodłem przy jej boku, będąc szczęśliwym i spełnionym. Mając przyjaciół, żonę i czekając na narodziny dziecka – naszego dziecka. Mojego i Temperance. Ale wszystko znikło. Znów powitała mnie szara rzeczywistość. Już nie było mojej Bren, ale Bones. I już nie moja...

Pogubiłem się. Nie wiedziałem co się stało. Nie wiedziałem kim jestem, kim ona jest. To co kiedyś uważałem za normalne teraz wywoływało u mnie konsternację. Nie pamiętałem wielu rzeczy, które były dla mnie podstawą wcześniejszego życia. Wpadłem w pułapkę swojej wyobraźni. Brałem za realne rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały miejsca. Wytworzyłem uczucia, których nie czułem. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano. Ale ja wiem, że w tym względzie się mylono. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem i pojąłem jak wiele straciłem. Ile czasu zmarnowałem. Uświadomiłem sobie coś, czego tak naprawdę nie powinienem sobie uzmysławiać.

_**Zakochałem się.**_

Nie głupio jak szczeniak. Nie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ja po prostu uświadomiłem sobie, że już jestem zakochany. Ta świadomość przyniosła radość, ale i strach. Poczułem, że moje serce wreszcie zaczęło bić. Już nie pompowało tylko krwi, ale biło bo chciało i miało dla kogo.

To nie tak, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. Gdyby tak było nie miałbym teraz Parkera, który jest moim największym skarbem. Kochałem jego matkę, ale to nie była miłość w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Było nam ze sobą dobrze, ale czegoś brakowało i ona to wyczuła. Oboje wyczuliśmy. Potem były inne kobiety, ale serce ani razu nie zabiło szybciej i mocnej. Nigdy nie poczułem, że chce się wyrwać z piersi, by być bliżej tej drugiej osoby. Nigdy. Aż do dnia kiedy spojrzałem na nią świadomy swojego uczucia.

Nie czekałem na miłość. Nie szukałem jej i nie oczekiwałem, że ona jeszcze przyjdzie. Nauczyłem się wieść życie w pojedynkę i było mi z tym dobrze. Albo tak mi się tylko wydawało. Może sam wmawiałem sobie, że nie potrzebuję nikogo, by być szczęśliwym. Przecież miałem świetną pracę, przyjaciół, którzy stali się nimi dzięki wielu sprawom i niebezpiecznym sytuacją jakie razem przetrwaliśmy. Miałem Parkera i Popsa. Miałem ją – Bones. Mimo drobnych sprzeczek, które czasem mieliśmy wciąż trwaliśmy razem. Nierozerwalnie. I wydawałoby się, że tak powinno pozostać. Właśnie, wydawałoby się.

Świadomość, że zakochałem się w Tempe spadła na mnie niespodziewanie, ale sam proces zakochiwania trwał dość długo. Na tyle długo, bym zaczął bronić się przed tym uczuciem. Nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że kocham. Nie chciałem tej miłości. Bałem się, że to wszystko zniszczy, że zburzy coś magicznego co było między nami. Nie chciałem jej wystraszyć, nie chciałem by cierpiała przeze mnie. A ja walczyłem. Okłamywałem sam siebie, ale na nic to się zdało bo kiedy nasze oczy się spotykały zatracałem się w nich. Całkowicie i doszczętnie.

Dziś już wiem, że walka z samym sobą była nadaremna. Im bardziej się broniłem przed miłością, tym ona silniej na mnie napierała. Im bardziej ją ignorowałem, tym ona co rusz podsuwałam mi dowody na to, że nie można być wobec niej obojętnym. I stało się. Poddałem się. Już nie walczyłem. Postanowiłem kochać i zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ona też mnie pokochała. Nie zakładałem z góry, że wpadnie w moje ramiona jak tylko jej wyznam co czuję. Byłbym głupcem gdybym tak myślał.

Jak przystało na snajpera zacząłem czekać. Czekać i dawać sygnały, że jestem, że co by się nie działo nie opuszczę jej. W moim zachowaniu też zaszła zmiana. Subtelna, ale Bones ją wychwyciła. Coraz częściej zwracałem się do niej jej imieniem, trzymałem ją za rękę a lekkiego kuksańca na pożegnanie zastąpił całus w policzek. To wszystko nie spotkało się z jej oporem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech za każdym razem kiedy pojawiałem się w Jeffersonian – cieszyła się, a ja razem z nią. Często szukałem jej wzroku, który sprawiał że zapominałem kim jestem i bardzo często nasze oczy się spotykały. Tak jakby wiedziały co druga osoba znaczy. Ale na tym wszystko się kończyło. Wciąż byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Trwaliśmy w tym, pewni dnia jutrzejszego, pewni drugiej osoby. Ale ja nie przestawałem mieć nadziei. I wciąż czekałem, byłem cierpliwy. I jestem po dziś dzień.

Nie chcę naciskać. Nie chcę, by pomyślała że wywieram na niej presję. Nie chcę pozwolić na to, by była nieszczęśliwa. A przede wszystkim nie chcę jej stracić. Chcę być przy niej. Niekoniecznie jako kochanek. Chcę po prosty być. Być częścią jej życia. I nie ważne czy będę w nim tylko partnerem z pracy, przyjacielem czy mężem.

Obiecałem jej, że cokolwiek by się działo ja zawsze będę przy niej. Wywinąłem się śmierci, by dotrzymać tej obietnicy i teraz już nic mnie nie powstrzyma. I choćby błagała mnie bym odszedł – odejdę, ale wrócę bo wiem, że potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Ona też to wie.

Czasem zastanawiam się co by było, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Gdybyśmy nie zniszczyli wszystkiego na początku. Gdyby nie było wzajemnej niechęci i nieufności. Czy dziś bylibyśmy razem? Na to pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi. I chyba nie chcę znać. Nie warto gdybać, ważne co jest tu i teraz. A dzisiaj wszystko zmierza ku dobremu.

Wydaje mi się, że moje życie zaczyna się zmieniać niczym pogoda. Zima mija, znika szarość a na jej miejsce powracają kolory. Słońce zaczyna wyglądać zza chmur. Topnieją lody. Być może to zwiastun zmian jakie będą miały miejsce. Może wraz z roztopami stopi się obawa Bones. Może wraz ze słońcem, które rozjaśnia dzień wreszcie ujrzę, że ona chce bym to ja rozjaśniał jej dzień. Może wiosna, która jest tuż tuż zawita do serc. Do jej serca. Bo czy nie wiosna jest miesiącem zakochanych?

Jednego jestem pewien. Kocham Temperance Brennan. I nikt nie wmówi mi, że tak nie jest. Miłość nie jest uczuciem, którym można się bawić. Przychodzi i obezwładnia ciało i duszę człowieka. Zniewala i nie pozwala normalnie funkcjonować. Ale to przyjemne uczucie, które sprawia, że masz po co wstać rano. Masz chęć do życia i wszystko jest możliwe. Ja w to wierzę i nie poddam się. Dla tego uczucia warto zrobić wszystko, dlatego będę czekał. Nie ważne jak długo. Udowodnię, że jestem mężczyzną który jej nie zawiedzie, który będzie przy niej na dobre i złe, który ochroni ją przed całym światem. Będę sobą. Takim jakim mnie zna i mi ufa. Będę dla niej. Tak po prostu.

Małymi kroczkami będę uzmysławiał jej, że to co nas łączy to nie tylko przyjaźń i oddanie. To coś więcej. Bo jak powiedział Coelho: _''Miłość trzeba budować, odkryć ją to za mało''._ I ja tak zrobię. Zbuduję miłość, oboje ją zbudujemy. Dokończymy to dzieło razem. Bo czyż nie rozpoczęliśmy go już dawno?

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Opowiadanie pisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych. ;)_


End file.
